Daddy's Eyes
by kezkez90
Summary: Kerry was an adopted and always felt "different" to her friends and Family. One morning her life changed for good. She knew why she was different and didn't know how to accept it. Through it all she found her angel and she loved him dearly. They wanted nothing more than the apple pie life together. But at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own superntural in any way! First Fic so please be kind!**

Kerry awoke and sat up in bed. She could smell burnt toast and coffee which mean her room mate Carrie was cooking breakfast. Kerry Rolled her eyes and got out of bed. Kerry walked into the kitchen crinkling her nose up at the smell of the burning toast.

"you're up early Caz" Kerry said rubbing her eyes.

Carrie turned around " couldn't sleep right , couldn't stop thinking about that dreamy guy with the green eyes"

Kerry rolled her eyes as she pulled herself up on the counter pouring her some coffee.

"Dude seriously, why didn't you go over and talk to him" asked Kerry, shaking her head.

The girls looked up as Cat came down the stairs with a big smile on her face as she usually did.

Kerry and Carrie smiled up at her

"morning Kitty kat" smiled kerry

Cat just stared into space smiling as she walked over to the couch. Kerry smiled as she sighed, rolling her eyes.

Kerry , Cat and Carrie were 3rd year medical students, Kerry came from Denver and moved down to Utah to study medicine. Kerry , Cat and Carrie were the best of friends ever since they met the first year of university. When Kerry was a baby her parents died in a car crash, she was adopted by a young couple. As much as they treated Kerry like their own. Kerry always felt different, like an outsider to everyone else, even around her friends. She couldn't put her finger on why and chose to ignore it most of the time but it seemed to get harder, Kerry started to get bad dreams where she would wake up with sweat pouring from her brow or found sometimes when she awoke from the dream she was paralysed on the bed. Kerry had also started getting terrible headaches and stomach cramps. The Doctor put it down to stress of exams and essays, but Kerry felt different about that.

Kerry was sat at her dressing table brushing her looked down at the bottle of pills on her table and sighed. she opened the bottle, pouring a few tablets in her hand. She looked in the mirror as she swallowed them down. Kerry was broken from her daydream when she heard the front door slam open. She heard Cat and Carrie Scream. Kerry Tiptoed out of her bedroom onto the hallway. she leaned on the bannister. Kerry put her hands over her mouth, tears started to fall down her face. Kerry was confused and couldn't be sure of what was happening . She could hear Cat and Carrie struggling and a man who spoke in a British accent. The man was asking for Kerry,but Kerry was too scared to move. Carrie and Cat were shouting her name. Kerry took a deep breath and walked slowly down the stairs. Kerry gasped when she saw Cat and Carrie tied to chairs. There were two men in leather jackets, they had black eyes, she looked over to the other man who had short black hair, he was wearing a long black coat . He turned his head and looked at Kerry, He started to grin and held his arms open.

"come on Kerry, I wont hurt you" he smiled "I'm your daddy"

Kerry froze on the stairs "w-what?" she looked over at Carrie and Cat who were staring at her in disbelief.

"you look just like your mother" the man smiled "come here, I want you to come with me"

Kerry just stood there trying to take everything in

"NOW" the man was getting impatient. " as much as your my daughter and I love you and all that crap, I will slit your friends throats if you don't come with me" he smiled "cmon ill even buy you ice cream"

Kerry could hear Cat and Carrie sobbing in the background Kerry nodded and walked towards the man. The man nodded to his other men who began to untie Cat and Carrie. Kerry stood opposite the man he smiled at her

" oh yes I almost forgot my name is Crowley and as you know I'm your father. I'm just taking you on a little vacation, you can call it bonding time, there's so much you need to know" Crowley clicked his fingers and disapeared with Kerry and the other two men . Cat and Carrie looked at each other. They turned back to the door to see three men standing at the door. One was tall with brown hair to his jaw he was holding a gun up, the other one had bright blue eyes and was wearing a brown trench coat he was staring blankly at the girls. And the other one had short brown hair and was also holding a gun up he was the guy Carrie met at the bar the night before.

"what do you want!" screamed Cat. "please don't hurt us"

The men put down their guns and the tall one walked forwards. "hey don't be scared were here to help you" he gave a small smile. "I'm Sam, This is Cas and that's my brother Dean"

Cat and Carrie sighed in relief "look they've taken out friend Kerry, they had black eyes!" Carrie cried

Dean walked forwards and smiled at Carrie "we know, Demons" Dean rolled his eyes"

Cat and Carrie looked at each other with panic in their eyes

"why don't you sugar coat it Dean" Sam sighed

Dean rolled his eyes " look girls your in danger, you need to pack some things and come with us so we can keep you safe, you can ask us all the questions when we get in the car ok?"

The girls nodded their heads and ran to their rooms to pack some things.


	2. Faries, hearts and pie

Dean rolled his eyes and looked through his mirror at Carrie he gave her a "shut your friend up look" . Carrie laughed and looked over at Cat who sat looking out the window singing "la la la la "

Sam looked over at Dean and giggled. Carrie nudged Cat and looked at shaking her head. Cat shrugged her shoulders and stopped singing. Cat smiled as she drew love hearts on the window with her fingers.

Dean gawped at Cat through his mirror " are you serious?!" your friends been kidnapped by a demon and your just sitting there singing la di da and drawing love hearts on my window?!" Cat put her hand in her lap and looked down at the floor.

"Don't talk to her like that" Carrie snapped

Dean shook his head " look all i'm saying is that i'm a little spooked you guys aint asked us anything like erm I don't know WHY WERE DEMONS IN OUR HOUSE and do they really exisit?!"

Carrie shrugged her shoulders " well we know they exsist they were in our house and i guess were just happy you came when you did"

Dean raised his eyebrow at Sam and wispered "these chicks are weird" sam laughed and shook his head.

"oh i know a question, where did your other friend go he vanished in the house is he like a magic man or something?" cat smiled

Dean looked at Sam again "is she for real?!"

Sam turned to the girls in back

"look Cas is an angel, he can teleport to anywhere within the blink of an eye"

Carrie moved uncomfortably in her seat " you mean there's a heaven?"

Sam nodded his head " and a hell"

" oh man! " Carrie sighed " i'm so going to hell"

"you and me both sweetheart " Dean winked at carrie in his mirror

Carrie smiled like a schoolgirl staring at her hands in her lap.

"so are there such things as fairies?" asked Cat "because I'd love to live with the faries, it would be so fun, id be like a big giant in their world!" Cat giggled.

"well Cat i'd say your already away with the fairies" Dean chuckled.

"No I'm not, i'm sitting in the car with you guys you silly goose" Cat stared at dean with a blank expression. Sam smiled at Cat trying to hide his amusment and Carrie laughed shaking her head. Dean looked over at Sam with a shocked look on his face.

"well I think this has been the most awkward car drive ever" Dean sighed . How about we pull in at this motel for the night?" asked Dean.

"sounds good to me " Sam and Carrie both said in unison .

The guys pulled up and ordered two bedrooms

Dean smiled when he saw the diner "dude they do pie" he smiled Sam shook his head and the guys followed Dean into the Diner.


	3. Chapter 3

Kerry sat at the desk opposite Crowley . Crowley sat opposite her smiling as he poured himself a shot of whiskey. Kerry folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "look what do you want with me?" .

"ohhhh impatient arent we?, you know your mother was just like that, used to do all kinds to me" crowley shuddered. Kerry looked at him in discust. " look my parents died in a car crash so quit the whole daddy bullshit"

"ah that's what the police assumed. What really happened was Your mother was an angel, I'm a Demon we fell in love blah blah blah, Heaven wanted your mother dead for being with a Demon and Hell wanted you because you possessed both angelic and demonic powers which made you stronger than any angel or demon . Myself and your mother refused to let that happen so we warded a sign on protection on your ribs so no angel or demon could find you. We hid you with your mothers brother Balthazar. Then because we refused to hand you over we got killed by angels. I went to hell your mother went to heaven and after 24 years i find you in utah studying medicine" smiled crowley

Kerry burst out laughing "seriously you expect me to believe all that"

Crowley stood up leaning towards Kerry " the dreams , the stomach cramps?"

Kerry's face straightened, she sat back in her chair

"yesssss, its your powers coming through, when your turn 25 you will have to choose which path to go down" sighed crowley

"w-w-what path?" asked Kerry

Crowley rolled his eyes " well are you gonna be an cloud hopper or just like your old man"

"I don't want to be either" tears started falling down Kerry's face"

"it has to happen Kerry , you have alot of power and angels and demons want you as their tool. You need to learn how to use your powers, let me show you"

"NO!" kerry jumped up from her chair " i will not be a monster and i wont use any powers, I don't want you as my dad and i don't want to be anyones tool"

Kerry turned round to walk out the door. She opened the door and saw nothing but another wall.

"it doesn't work like that Kerry and those pills you pop day and night will only help you for so long. let me show you how to use your demonic powers, you and your friends are at risk of being killed"

Kerry turned round to face her father

" take me to my friends and ill think about it"

Crowley nodded his head " as you were " crowley snapped his fingers and Kerry found herself outside a motel.


End file.
